<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>your lips curled into me by stonedgeralt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827814">your lips curled into me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonedgeralt/pseuds/stonedgeralt'>stonedgeralt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, M/M, Trans Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:48:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonedgeralt/pseuds/stonedgeralt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sit on my face.”</p><p>Geralt racks his brain for words that will make a coherent sentence. “But I’ll crush you.”</p><p>Jaskier grins. “You won’t. Trust me, Geralt. Besides,” he adds, “even if I were worried about that, well, there are far worse ways to die.”</p><p>---</p><p>After Geralt has a rough day, Jaskier suggests trying something new.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Geraskier Kink Bingo, Trans Characters in The Witcher Universe</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>your lips curled into me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm back with more trans Geralt content! </p><p>PLEASE ADVISE: As a trans man, I tried my hardest to make this an easy, comfortable read for trans masc folks, but some of the terminology I've used may cause distress/dyphoria.</p><p>Thanks to the gang <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/volwolf">VolWolf</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/riots">riots</a>, and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_sweet_and_salty_sadness">Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness</a> for their constant enthusiasm and beta work, and also thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubadore">troubadore</a> for dealing with me in her DMs while I worked on this ❤</p><p>Title is from the poem "Matthew 5:4" by Ruben Quesada.</p><p>This is my third fill for the Geraskier Kink Bingo, filling the "face riding/sitting" space on Card C.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Geralt enters the room he and Jaskier have rented, he heads straight for the bed and collapses face-first on the lumpy mattress with a rather dramatic grunt. </p><p>“Rough day?” Jaskier asks.</p><p>Geralt grunts again. He goes to slide further onto the bed, but stops when a hand wraps around his calf and yanks him back. </p><p>“While this is a rather sorry excuse for a bed,” Jaskier says, “I won’t allow you to ruin it further by getting it filthy.”</p><p>With a noise that is definitely not a whine, Geralt rolls over and sits up. “Fine.”</p><p>Jaskier smiles at him fondly. “Do you want a bath?”</p><p>“No. Just want to lie down.”</p><p>“Alright. Let me help you with your armor, and then you can relax.”</p><p>Geralt allows Jaskier to remove his swords and armor, then bends to unlace his boots. Jaskier stops him, though, and kneels to do it for him. Geralt strokes his hair, which earns him a pleased hum. “Thank you,” he murmurs.</p><p>“You’re welcome.” Jaskier helps him out of his trousers and smallclothes, then folds everything neatly, placing the bundle by the door to be laundered. </p><p>Sighing, Geralt lays back against the stiff pillows and closes his eyes. He’s not tired - his mind is racing and his body is buzzing with energy. He wants to calm down, and sitting in a bath won’t help him do that. </p><p>The mattress dips as Jaskier sits down. He brushes his hand over Geralt’s cheek and asks, “What do you need from me, love?” </p><p>Geralt hums. He opens one eye and looks at Jaskier, then shifts his hips pointedly. He’s gotten better at sharing his needs and wants, especially when it comes to sex; today, though, Geralt just wants to let Jaskier take the lead and do as he pleases.</p><p>“Ah,” Jaskier says. Of course he understands. The hand on Geralt’s face trails to his shoulder. “What would have me do?”</p><p>“Anything,” Geralt replies, and he means it. “Just want to relax.”</p><p>Jaskier chuckles. He pats Geralt’s chest before standing up to shuck off his clothes. “I have something in mind.” Jaskier’s tone is casual, as if he’s commenting on the weather. “Something we haven’t tried.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Geralt sits up on his elbows to watch Jaskier undress through half-lidded eyes. At this point, he’s very familiar with the planes and curves of Jaskier’s body, the lean muscle of his stomach and the pockets of fat at his hips. Geralt takes in the length of Jaskier’s legs, the dip of his spine, and wonders for the hundredth time what a man so lovely sees in someone like himself.</p><p>“You’re thinking rather loudly,” Jaskier says. “Nervous?”</p><p>Geralt huffs. “No.”</p><p>Jaskier turns and faces him, grinning widely. “Curious, then?”</p><p>“You could say that.” Geralt captures Jaskier’s full attention with a languorous stretch. Blue eyes roam over his body and settle on the space between Geralt’s spread thighs. “Come over here,” Geralt murmurs.</p><p>Jaskier approaches the bed. The look on his face resembles that of a starving man gazing upon a feast. “Do you want to try what I have in mind?” he asks.</p><p>“Yes,” Geralt answers.</p><p>“Then you’ll have to get up.”</p><p>Geralt moves to the edge of the bed to make room. Jaskier lays down on his back in the center of the mattress, shifting until he’s comfortable. While he waits for Jaskier’s next instruction, Geralt notices how wet he’s gotten and squirms a bit. He must make a sound, because Jaskier focuses his gaze on him and says, “Sit on my face.”</p><p>“I— what?” Geralt asks weakly.</p><p>“Sit on my face.”</p><p>Geralt racks his brain for words that will make a coherent sentence. “But I’ll crush you.”</p><p>Jaskier grins. “You won’t. Trust me, Geralt. Besides,” he adds, “even if I were worried about that, well, there are far worse ways to die.”</p><p>That draws a small laugh from Geralt. “You’re sure?” he asks. </p><p>“Very.” Jaskier pats the mattress invitingly. “Hop up.”</p><p>Gingerly, Geralt straddles Jaskier’s chest. Jaskier puts his hands on Geralt’s hips and squeezes lightly, encouraging him.</p><p>“Now, obviously,” Jaskier says, “you don’t put your full weight on me. Use your legs to move. If you want to stop, you can - you’re in control, here. If <em> I </em> need you to stop, I’ll tap your leg twice.” Jaskier smiles up at him, but his eyes are dark and his cheeks are already flushed. “Ready?”</p><p>Geralt takes a breath, then says, “Yeah.”</p><p>“Alright.” Jaskier winks. “Have a seat, then.”</p><p>Scoffing at Jaskier’s attempt at humor, Geralt lifts himself up on his knees and shifts forward. He braces his arms against the wall behind the bed and looks down to see Jaskier’s hungry expression. It helps, knowing that Jaskier is eager for this, eager for <em> him</em>. With that in mind, Geralt carefully lowers himself until he feels Jaskier’s mouth against him. He shivers and bites his lip.</p><p>Jaskier gets to work immediately, using his tongue to open Geralt and taste him. Geralt whines and shifts his hips, grinding down gently. Then he feels Jaskier’s lips close around his cock, and he grinds down again, chasing the sensation.</p><p>“Fuck,” Geralt gasps. He leans heavily against the wall and starts grinding in earnest. Jaskier moans beneath him, then wraps his arms around Geralt’s thighs, urging him on. “Fuck,” Geralt says again, choosing to ignore the tremble in his voice. He can feel his slick coating Jaskier’s chin. Geralt sees it in his head, Jaskier’s flushed face glistening with his wetness, and he moans, too.</p><p>Jaskier’s tongue slips inside him, only for a moment, but it makes Geralt cry out. With a pleased sound, Jaskier does it again, lapping greedily at the soft, wet heat above him. </p><p>“Oh, <em> Jaskier,</em>” Geralt pants. “You feel so, <em> ah, </em> so fucking good—”</p><p>In response, Jaskier squeezes Geralt’s thighs. Geralt leans the top of his head against the wall. His chest is heaving, and his legs are starting to tremble. He’s already close, and Jaskier must sense this, because he sucks Geralt’s cock into his mouth again.</p><p>Geralt’s hips jerk and the muscles in his thighs spasm. He manages to stutter out Jaskier’s name before he’s coming hard, throwing his head back and grinding down roughly. Jaskier moans as he sucks, drawing it out until Geralt’s whimpering and squirming above him. Geralt finally has to lift himself away from Jaskier’s mouth on shaking legs; he loses his balance almost immediately and topples over onto the mattress beside Jaskier.</p><p>After he’s shuddered his way through the aftershocks, Geralt turns his head to find Jaskier looking at him expectantly. He grins, then laughs breathlessly as he leans in for a kiss, tasting himself on Jaskier’s lips. Geralt pulls away to lick at Jaskier’s chin and cheeks, laughing again as Jaskier pretends to bat him away.</p><p>“Did you like it?” Jaskier asks. </p><p>“Yes,” Geralt answers simply. He settles his head on Jaskier’s chest and sighs contentedly when Jaskier threads nimble fingers through his hair. “Do you need me to—?”</p><p>“No, no,” Jaskier says gently. “No, this was about you, love. You can worry about me later.” </p><p>Geralt is grateful that he’ll have time to rest. His legs still feel rather wobbly. “Alright.”</p><p>“Do you feel better now?”</p><p>Geralt snuggles closer and says, “Yeah.” Then he adds, “Thank you.” His body and mind are calm and clear - the only thoughts he has now are ideas for how he’ll take care of Jaskier later.</p><p>“You’re welcome, Geralt,” Jaskier says. He kisses the crown of Geralt’s head and murmurs. “Rest, now.”</p><p>Geralt hums. He’ll need dinner soon, and definitely a bath, and he needs to check the notice board in the town square. Geralt feels that tension from earlier settling in his stomach. Jaskier senses it, too, and starts rubbing soothing circles over Geralt’s back while he whispers about how much he adores Geralt, how lovely he is, so handsome and strong.</p><p>“Rest,” Jaskier repeats. “Leave those worries for later, my love.”</p><p>And it works, like it always does, lulling Geralt into a deep sense of serenity that only Jaskier can invoke in him. Geralt wants to tell him that he’s grateful, lucky; he wants to give Jaskier the compliments he deserves, too. But his eyes slip shut of their own accord, and Geralt drifts off before he can say anything. Another addition to his to-do list. But Jaskier is right: Geralt can do all of these things tomorrow.</p><p>Right after he shows Jaskier just how grateful he is. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come chat with me on Twitter <a href="https://www.twitter.com/stonedgeralt">@stonedgeralt</a>!</p><p>Special thanks to Eman, smiecht, OrgasmicCrayons, and Kendra for their support!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>